


Schwarz und Weiß

by schaflos



Series: Schachmatt [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Chess, Confrontations, Gen, Hospitals, Insecure Reid, Memory Loss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Die letzte Partie war gespielt worden. Doch warum stand er dann im Garten des Krankenhauses und wartete auf seinen Gegner?





	Schwarz und Weiß

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilerwarnung! Falls irgendjemand vorhat meine Geschichte "Schachmatt" noch zu lesen, sollte jetzt am besten nicht weiter runter scrollen. Dieses Kapitel beschreibt nämlich noch einmal das letzte Kapitel und erweitert den Epilog.

_Blue überschlug die Beine und studierte das Schachbrett vor sich genauer. Dieser Profiler war doch gerissener, als er gedacht hatte. Sein Schach war schon lange aufgehoben worden und allmählich brachte in Dr. Reid in leichte Bedrängnis. Zugeben würde der Teenager dies jedoch selbstverständlich niemals und setzte daher ein gelassenes Pokerface auf. Er konnte deutlich die Nervosität seines Gegners spüren, der unablässig mit dem Bein auf und ab wippte und die Lippen aufeinander presste. Blue rollte innerlich nur mit den Augen und fuhr sich dann mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Tief einatmend, wanderte sein Blick erneut konzentriert über das Schachbrett. Der Läufer? Zu riskant. Ein Bauer? Dumme Idee, damit wäre er in innerhalb von vier Zügen Schachmatt gesetzt. Sein Pferd? Nein, das könnte Dr. Reid mit Leichtigkeit schlagen und Blue brauchte es sicherlich noch. Sein Turm … Das könnte funktionieren._

_Der FBI-Agent vor ihm fummelte abwesend am Saum seiner Weste herum und schien wohl seine Aufregung verstecken zu wollen. Ob er wohl Angst hatte? Einer von ihnen beiden würde diesen Tisch immerhin nicht lebend verlassen. Der Profiler sah ganz danach aus, als würde er soeben seine Möglichkeiten abschätzen und überlegen, wie er sie beide heldenhaft retten könnte._

_Wie dumm von ihm, er sollte sich lieber auf die Partie konzentrieren._

„ _Einer von uns beiden wird heute sterben, Dr. Reid“, brach Blue schließlich die Stille und sah weiterhin auf das Spielfeld. Er schien damit die Gedanken des Doktors erraten zu haben, denn dieser antwortete darauf prompt:  
„Und dagegen kann mich nichts tun?“_

_Blue machte ein Geräusch, welches irgendwo zwischen einem sarkastischen Schnauben und einem unterdrückten Lachen war, ehe er die Finger ans Kinn legte und sich nun selbst auf die Unterlippe biss. Er war mit ihm doch schon sämtliche Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, Dr. Reids eidetisches Gedächtnis schien ihn wohl im Stich zu lassen. Entweder sie starben beide, sollte die Partie mit Remis enden, oder einer von ihnen kam mit dem Leben davon, aber dafür musste einer gewinnen … und einer verlieren. Seine Idee mit dem Turm würde wohl doch nicht aufgehen, wie er gerade feststellte. Gab es nicht noch irgendeine andere …  
„Es gibt keinerlei Alternativen dieses Spiel zu beenden? Dass wir beide lebend aus dieser Sache wieder herauskommen?“_

„ _Nein“, entgegnete Blue genervt._

_Der Profiler sollte nun gefälligst seine Klappe halten und aufhören ihnen beiden unnötige Gedanken in den Kopf zu setzen. Er war nicht gezwungen worden her zu kommen und ihm waren die Ausgänge dieser Partie vorher klar gewesen, ehe er sich an diesen Tisch setzte. Doch in diesem Moment bemerkte Blue seine Dame und sofort schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er setzte sich aufrechter hin und blickte Dr. Reid direkt in die unsicheren, braunen Augen. Damit war das Spiel wohl nun beendet._

„ _Ich denke um solche Alternativen müssen Sie sich gar keine Gedanken mehr machen, Dr Reid.“_

_Blue hob die Hand und griff nach seiner Dame. Gelassen stellte er sie zwei Felder vor Dr. Reids König wieder ab. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Profilers von aufgeregt-nervös zu entsetzt-panisch veränderte. Feixend sprach er das Unheil verkündende Wort laut aus:_

„ _Schachmatt.“_

_Blue erhob sich und das Kratzen seines Stuhles über den Betonboden hallte bedrohlich durch die Halle. Triumphierend baute er sich über den Profiler auf und seine Yin-Yang-Kette reflektierte das Licht, als er voller Schadenfreude auf Dr. Reid hinab sah. Er hatte gesiegt und damit hatten sie wohl die Frage, wer der Klügere von ihnen beiden war, ebenfalls geklärt._

„ _Tja, Dr. Reid, scheint als gäbe es jemanden der Ihnen nicht nur ebenbürtig, sondern auch überlegen ist.“_

_Mit hocherhobenen Kinn und stolzgeschwellter Brust trat er vom Podest. Es war ihm egal was mit dem Profiler nun passierte, aber unbedingt mitansehen musste er es trotzdem nicht. Doch Blue kam gerade mit dem zweiten Fuß auf dem Boden auf, als ein schrilles, durch Mark und Bein gehendes Piepen ertönte. Blue zuckte unwillkürlich heftig zusammen. Was …? Aber sein Entführer hatte ihm doch versprochen … Kallik hatte doch gesagt, wenn er gewinnen würde …_

_Ein regelmäßiges Ticken füllte nun die Halle, doch Blue hörte es kaum. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht und den Händen wich, als er sich zum Podest umdrehte. Aber sein Sieg, er hatte doch gewonnen. Gewonnen! Warum wurde er nun plötzlich ebenfalls bestraft?_

„ _Aber … er hat doch gesagt …“_

_Er bemerkte kaum, dass er seine Gedankenfetzen vor sich hin murmelte. Dr. Reid schrie ihm irgendetwas zu, doch Blue achtete nicht auf ihn, wie in Trance starrte er weiterhin das Schachbrett an._

__  
Tick.  


_Dr. Reid war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und rannte nun zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Zu spät bemerkte Blue, dass dies wohl die Aufforderung an ihn gewesen war, sich ebenfalls in Bewegung zu setzen. Doch was machte das schon, wenn er sowieso verloren hatte? Sein Sieg hatte keinerlei Bedeutung, wenn er sich trotzdem von Kallik so leicht hatte täuschen lassen. Wie hatte er das nicht kommen sehen können? Er war nicht klug, er blieb immer noch ein kleiner, naiver Teenager._

__  
Tick.  
  
„Blue! Wir müssen hier weg!“

_Dumpf drang Dr. Reids Ruf zu ihm, doch Blue rührte sich nicht. Er war nichts weiter als ein dummer Junge, der sich einbildete schlauer als alle anderen zu sein. War der Tod nicht besser für ihn? Wie sollte er denn weiter leben, mit dem Wissen, dass er nur einer von vielen „klügeren Menschen“ war? Wenn er sich auf nichts mehr stützen könnte? Was wenn er ebenfalls als unbedeutender FBI-Agent enden würde? Er hatte doch so viel erreichen wollen …_

__  
Tick.  
  
Er hörte seinen Namen. Wieder und wieder, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu, kamen immer näher, doch Blue reagierte nicht. Ihm war alles egal. Was auch immer nun passieren würde, er hätte es verdient.

_  
Pieppieppieppiep!_

_  
„Blue!“_

 

 

Reid war mehr als nur nervös.

Es war nicht die typische Aufregung, welche sich in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete, sobald er vor einer großen Menge an Leuten sprechen musste. Auch die Nervosität als er sich beim FBI beworben hatte und zunächst durch die Sportprüfung gerasselt war, ließ sich nicht mit seinem jetzigen Gefühl vergleichen. Seine Hände waren eiskalt und er konnte einfach nicht still bleiben, doch ihm war weder übel noch auf irgendeine andere Art und Weise schlecht. Seine Finger nestelten am Riemen seiner Ledertasche und seine Augen huschten unruhig über den kleinen Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus. Ob er nicht doch umkehren sollte? Schließlich konnte ihn niemand zwingen hier zu bleiben, er war immerhin freiwillig gekommen, doch höchstwahrscheinlich würde JJ davon Wind bekommen, dass er sich gedrückt hatte und mit einer wütenden oder, noch schlimmer, enttäuschten JJ wollte er sich nicht anlegen.

Es war fast ein ganzer Monat seit seinem beinahe tödlichen Schachspiel vergangen und dies war ebenfalls exakt der gleiche Zeitraum, indem er sich nun schon davor drückte Blue zu besuchen. Mit Morgans Hilfe hatte er es hustend und vollkommen erschöpft aus der einstürzenden Lagerhalle geschafft. Kurz darauf fanden sie den bewusstlosen Blue unter einem größeren Trümmerteil. Dank JJs schneller Reflexe mussten sie nicht lange auf einen Krankenwagen warteten und ehe es sich Reid versah, saß er gemeinsam mit seiner blonden Kollegin in der Notaufnahme. Er war mit einer Handvoll Kratzer und Schrammen und ein paar Prellungen glimpflich davon gekommen, eigentlich unverschämt glimpflich, wenn er seine Verletzungen mit denen von Blue verglich.

Der Junge erlitt ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und dazu mehrere Quetschungen, sowie zwei Rippenbrüche. Zwei Wochen lang lag der junge Teenager im Koma und keiner konnte sagen, welche weiteren Schäden sein Gehirn davon getragen haben könnte. JJ erzählte ihm, dass Blues Vater bei den vielen Andeutungen von Blindheit, Amnesie und Lähmungen schier verrückt geworden war. Der Richter hatte jeden Tag und jede Nacht am Bett seines Sohnes gewacht und ihn kaum eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Schließlich gaben die Ärzte jedoch grünes Licht und meinten seine Verletzungen wurden gut verheilen, dies schien Blues Vater wieder neue Hoffnung zu geben. Jedoch folgte die Ernüchterung nur kurz darauf, als Blue nach zwei langen Wochen endlich die Augen aufschlug. JJ erklärte ihm, Blue hätte wohl sein gesamtes Gedächtnis verloren. Alles wäre weg. Allerdings konnten die Ärzte dies nicht mit Sicherheit bestätigen, da Blue seinen Vater zwar definitiv nicht zu erkennen schien, aber auch nicht sprach.

„Er liegt nur vollkommen apathisch in seinem Bett und reagiert nicht“, verkündete JJ, nachdem sie selbst Blue im Krankenhaus besucht hatte.

Die Ärzte sprachen hingegen nicht nur von einer möglichen Amnesie, sondern auch von einem schweren Trauma. Daraufhin engagierte Mr. Luce, Blues Vater, sofort eine Kinderpsychologin, doch laut JJ waren ihre Versuche Blue zum Sprechen zu bewegen in den Sand verlaufen.

Reid selbst war nach seiner eigenen Behandlung nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus zurück gekehrt. Vielleicht aus Angst Blue in die Augen sehen zu müssen und sich daran zu erinnern, dass er ihn nicht ganz hatte retten können, vielleicht weil der Junge nun nicht nur sein Versagen widerspiegelte, sondern auch seine größte Angst: alles und sich selbst zu vergessen. Es war zwar eine andere Situation, als die mit seiner Mutter und dennoch bekam Reid einen Kloß im Hals, wenn er sich Blue in seinem Zimmer vorstellte, seinen weinenden Vater an der Seite, mit keinerlei Erinnerung daran, wer er war oder was er bisher getan hatte. Letztendlich hatte JJ ihm jedoch Druck gemacht, es würde nicht nur ein schönes Zeichen für seinen Vater sein, wenn er Blue besuchen würde, sondern vielleicht erinnerte sich der Junge plötzlich wieder an etwas, sobald er Reid sah. Dieser Gedanke macht Reid am meisten Angst. Was wenn Blue ihn erkannte und ihm vorwarf, ihn nicht gerettet zu haben?

Ehe er in diesem unheilvollen Gedankengang verschwinden konnte, trat eine dunkelhäutige, junge Frau in sein Blickfeld und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Sie müssen wohl Dr. Reid sein. Ich bin Dr. Sarah Walters.“

Sie war hübsch mit dem schmalen Gesicht, den großen dunklen Augen und den wilden schwarzen Locken. Reid war allerdings viel zu nervös, um dies zu bemerken und schüttelte ihr sogar geistesabwesend die Hand.

„Dr. Reid“, stellte er sich unnötigerweise noch einmal vor und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück hinter das Ohr.

Die Kindertherapeutin lächelte noch immer und bedeutete ihm nun ihr in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses zu folgen. Ihre weiße Bluse glitzerte im grellen Licht der Neonlampen, während sie Reid durch den Eingangsbereich hindurch in einen, für ein Krankenhaus definitiv recht großen, Garten führte. Ein paar Patienten drehten hier ihre Runden und genossen die warmen Strahlen der Frühlingssonne. Dr. Walters ging mit ihm an einigen Bänken und kleinen Rasenstücken vorbei, ehe sie an einem quadratischen Tisch Halt machten. Kaum erkannte er die Gravierung auf dem Steintisch, bekam er Magenschmerzen.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?“, rutschte es ihm heraus.

„Die Chance, dass er Sie mit einem Schachspiel in Verbindung bringt, ist höher, als wenn wir gemeinsam in sein Zimmer gehen und uns eine Stunde lang an sein Bett setzen würden“, entgegnete Dr. Walters bestimmt, doch ihr Worte hörten sich überhaupt nicht hart an. Schließlich fügte sie sanft hinzu: „Warten Sie einfach hier. Ich hole ihn und dann schauen wir einfach mal was passiert.“

Mit einem letzten Augenzwinkern verschwand sie wieder und Reid holte tief Luft. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und die nächsten Minuten, in denen er auf ihre Rückkehr wartete, fühlten sich für ihn schlimmer an, als jede Beleidigung eines Serienkillers, die er je erhalten hatte. Blue wird ihm die Schuld zu schieben und Reid wüsste nichts, was er darauf erwidern könnte. Der Junge wäre beinahe ums Leben gekommen, weil er nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte, weil er sich naiv auf dieses vollkommen bescheuerte Spiel eingelassen hatte … Blue hatte so viel Potenzial gehabt eines Tages ein erfolgreicher und berühmter Wissenschaftler zu werden. Was wenn Reid ihm diese Zukunft nun mit einem Schlag genommen hatte? _Und was ist aus dir geworden? Wer hat deine Träume zertrümmert und weggeworfen?_ Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, welches er mit Blue geführt hatte. Wie dieser ihm erklärte, er könnte jeden Mathematiker schon um Längen geschlagen haben und weltberühmt sein, wenn er nicht zur BAU gegangen wäre.

„Es geht mir nicht darum berühmt zu werden“, hatte Reid erwidert, „Bei der BAU kann ich etwas bewirken, ich kann diese Welt ein klein wenig sicherer machen und das ist für mich das Einzige was zählt.“

Selbstverständlich vertrat er diese Meinung noch immer, doch Blue hatte es tatsächlich geschafft keinen kleinen Zweifel zu sähen. Ursprünglich wollte er ein Heilmittel für Schizophrenie finden, hätte er dieses schon entdeckt, wenn er nicht zu BAU gegangen wäre? Seine Mutter … wäre sie nun schon gesund?

„ _Sie wollen also keine Anerkennung für ihre Arbeit bekommen? Kein Wunder, dass sie zum FBI gegangen sind“_ , hallte Blues höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf nach.

In diesem Moment ertönte das Knarcksen von Rädern auf Kiesweg und kurz darauf erschien Dr. Walters hinter einer Baumgruppe. Sie schob einen Rollstuhl und in diesem saß kein geringerer als Blue. Der Teenager war blass, das fiel Reid als Erstes auf, und abgenommen hatte er in den dreieinhalb Wochen im Krankenhaus ebenfalls. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen blauen Augen und seine pechschwarzen Haare waren zerzaust und ungekämmt. Ein großes Pflaster klebte auf seiner rechten Stirnseite und über seinem linken Ohr sah Reid ganz deutlich eine rasierte Stelle und eine zugenähte Narbe. Blue sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte an ihm vorbei und beobachtete stattdessen eine Elster.

„Blue, das hier ist Dr. Spencer Reid. Erinnerst du dich noch an Dr. Reid?“

Es kam keine Reaktion und Dr. Walters seufzte leise.

„Er ist wütend, dass ich ihn aus seinem Zimmer geholt habe“, erklärte sie, „Dafür hat er sein erstes Wort gesagt. Es war zwar ein äußerst schroffes 'Nein', aber es ist immerhin ein Anfang.“

„Meinen Sie er erinnert sich noch an die Explosion? An das Feuer?“

Die Kindertherapeutin warf Blue einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, doch dieser beachtete die beiden Erwachsenen immer noch nicht, sondern starrte nun den steinernen Schachtisch an.

„Er reagierte auf seine Verletzungen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er weiß woher er sie hat.“  
„Meinen Sie es war eine gute Idee in hier her zu bringen? Soll ich ihn tatsächlich um eine Partie bitten?“

„Er zeigt keinerlei Reaktion auf seinen Vater, oder andere Menschen und Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit. Dies ist vielleicht unsere letzte Chance ihm sein Gedächtnis zurück zugeben. So hart seine Erinnerungen auch sein mögen.“

Reid nahm, tief Luft holend, seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte unsicher:

„Blue? Möchtest du … Möchtest du eine Partie Schach mit mir spielen?“

Zunächst zeigte Blue keine Reaktion, dass er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, doch dann streckte er ganz langsam die Hand nach dem Steintisch aus und legte seine Handfläche flach auf die schwarz-weißen Quadrate.

„Schachmatt“, hauchte er heiser.

 


End file.
